Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm
by storylover17
Summary: Long before the Empire, before even the Jedi and Sith, there were the Je'daii. Wielders and believers in a balance between the light and dark sides of the Force, trouble has come to the Je'daii's homeworld, Tython. Who is this stranger and what does his appearance mean for the Je'daii and the Force?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Our story begins a long, long time ago, on planets far, far away…

Ten thousand years before our time, eight ancient ships known as the Tho Yor were spread out across the galaxy. The Tho Yor traveled from planet to planet, gathering sentients who answered their call, then sped toward the center of the galaxy. Within the deep core, where dark mater causes stars to collide and space can warp in the blink of an eye, the Tho Yor navigated the twisted paths between black holes and stars until they reached their final destination, Tython.

Tython was where the eight ships gathered around the ninth—and largest—of the Tho Yor. The planet heralded their arrival with great storms. On this world, the travelers felt the energy that surrounded them. The same mystical, primal energy—the same force—that had first called them to the Tho Yor. On that day, the travelers became as one in the Force. The Tho Yor left the central pyramid to take the travelers to their new homes on this strange world. One in the Force, these travelers from diverse and distant worlds also became one people. They became Tythans.

The purpose for the gathering soon became clear to the Tythans. They were to learn about the Force and master the abilities that it gave them. But to truly know the Force would take more than sitting in deep wonder and thought. Their lives became a moving meditation—a manifestation of the Force from within.

The Tythans observed the world around them, taking notice of the two moons above them—light Ashla and dark Bogan. From this, the Tythans learned the dual aspects to the Force, light and dark. The light was defined by the dark as the dark was by the light. When balance was not maintained, Tython reacted to the imbalance with severe quakes and storms.

And so the travelers became the Je'daii, a term meaning "mystic center." Only through the harmony of balance could the Je'daii maintain a peaceful world.

As the millennia passed, the Je'daii built a great civilization, establishing temples, cities, places of learning and healing, each centered around a Tho Yor. But all those born to Je'daii could not become Je'daii. Those born without the Force were left to the mercy of Tython. Not even the Je'daii could always protect them.

It became clear after the lost city of Aurum was destroyed that Tython was too dangerous for those who could not use the Force. So, in the second millennium, a second migration took place. The Tythans who were not Je'daii left Tython, going first to the planet's moons, Ashla and Bogan, and from there outwards—to populate the other worlds in the system. It was a time of great sorrow. Families were sundered and, in many cases, the wounds never healed. Those born Force-sensitive were always brought back to Tython.

From youngling to apprentice, from journeyer to ranger, and finally to master, a Je'daii grew.

Passing from one temple to another, seeking knowledge, seeking balance in the Force—they decreed a message of peace.

There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.

There is no fear; there is power.

I am the heart of the Force.

I am the revealing fire of Light.

I am the mystery of Darkness,

In Balance with chaos and harmony.

Immortal in the Force.

From Tython, the children of the Je'daii spread out across the system. Traveling towards the sun, they settled on Sunspot and Malterra, Nox, and Arid Krev Coeur. Beyond Tython, they settled first on Kalimahr, jewel of the Tython system, then Shikaakwa, the outlaw planet, then on the forest planet of Ska Gora, and on the moons of the giants—Obri and Mawr—and even the outermost planet, cold Furies Gate.

The Je'daii intervened on the settled worlds as requested—or as the Force directed. But over the centuries they became mysterious, even feared, figures of legend. And, sometimes, figures of resentment. The children of the Je'daii became estranged from their parents.

One such individual was the Despot queen of Shikaakwa, the Twi'lek Queen Hadiya, who first untied the crime barons of her planet, the pressed the settled worlds to her service. In Hadiya's pride, she would not be subjected to the Je'daii—or the "will" of the Force. Her will alone would be supreme. So was born the Despot War.

The children of the Je'daii returned to Tython to wage war. The Despot army was great in numbers, but the Je'daii had the Force as their ally. The Despot army was defeated at Kaleth, the Temple of Knowledge. Queen Hadiya was slain. But even victory comes at a price.

Many Je'daii warriors fell in the battle. Many more of the Despot army died. Some of the wounds between the Je'daii and their children have yet to heal… That was twelve years ago, before you were born.

At Akar Kesh, the Temple of Balance, Temple Master Ketu was teaching the history of the Je'daii to two younglings. The Akar Kesh Temple Master was a late middle aged human male with light brown skin, long black hair (normally tied back) and brown eyes. Master Ketu was a sensible man, preferring simple yet durable clothing in mute earthen tones as opposed to the extravagant clothing many of the younger Je'daii preferred to wear.

One of the two students he had been teaching—Resi, a young freckle faced human male with fair skin, short blond hair and dark eyes—scowled at the mention of Queen Hadiya.

"I hate Queen Hadiya!" exclaimed Resi.

The other Je'daii initiate Master Ketu was teaching—a young Devaronian female named Harun—quickly tried to silence her fellow youngling. Harun would have been indistinguishable from a human if not for her reddish brown skin, short black hair with a large widows peak, yellow eyes and the two black dots on her forehead.

" _Shh,_ Resi! Hating is wrong—yes, Master Ketu?" asked Harun.

Ketu laughed, smiling at the youngling.

"Not necessarily, Harun. Hate is understandable, as is anger. Anger has its uses. It can cleanse like fire. But one must never _only_ feel hate or _only_ feel anger. That brings one out of Balance. Queen Hadiya wasn't all evil. Many were genuinely devoted to her. To understand Hadiya, I must find where she lives in my heart, how I am like her." explained Ketu.

" _Nuh-uh!_ She's never gonna be a part of me!" stated Resi.

"In the light, there is a darkness and in the darkness, a light. It is the way with us all. Be a prisoner of neither Bogan nor Ashla. Strive to live in balance. As Tython teaches us—it is dangerous to do so otherwise. And the danger is there—always." calmly reminded Ketu.

Resi opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. With no further disturbances, master Ketu continued the lesson with his students.

 **I'm going to be writing a 'novelization' (I don't know what else to call it) of the** _ **Dawn of the Jedi.**_ **I'll be adding some scenes but mostly will try to stick to the main plot of the series. Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Tatooine was a lush water world where twin suns warm fair skies. The Kumumgah that called the planet home built thriving cities alongside the majestic seas of their homeworld. But that was before the Infinite Empire. Before the monstrous beings known as the Rakata came and enslaved the peaceful Kumumgah.

The Rakata were a hideous race, at least in the eyes of the Kumumgah. They were bipedal like the Kumumgah but had sickly looking skin of varying bright shades of colour, unlike the sun tanned yellow hides all Kumumgah had. The Rakata were hairless, not like the Kumumgah who tended to wear their long dark hair in multiple braids. Their skulls were elongated and their eyes were mounted on shot eye-stoke that stuck out from the sides of their head.

The enslavement of Tatooine was overseen by a blue skinned Rakata named Tul'kar. Tul'kar overlooked the collection of the newest batch of slaves his Force Hound, Xesh, had led him too. The Rakata turned to his Force Hound, clad in heavy black armour and a helmet that covered his face.

"Primitive, these. Worth the journey, Xesh? Worth it to me?" asked Tul'kar.

"Yes, Predor Tul'kar." responded Xesh.

"I sense little worth reaping in them—but I wouldn't. This is why I have you, yes, Xesh?" spoke Tul'kar.

"Yes, Predor Tul'kar." said Xesh.

Xesh walked up to a group of slaves, their wrists bound and under the watch of two Rakata guards. Xesh selected one of the slaves, a young male. One of the Rakata guards activated his pike, striking the slave through the heart.

"Lonai!" yelled a Kumumgah.

The Kumumgah turned Tul'kar, rage erupting on his face.

"Monster! That was my son! You didn't have to kill him!" shouted the Kumumgah.

"We didn't need him at all. We are the victors. We do as we like with you." remarked Tul'kar.

"You have won this day, but the Kumumgah will fight! We will fight until you are driven from Tatooine!" declared the Kumumgah.

"Unlikely, that." said Tul'kar.

Tul'kar sent out a burst of Force lightning, instantly killing the slave.

"You have done well, Xesh—finding this planet, culling the sensitives. Yes, I think you are the best of the Force Hounds. And you are mine." stated Tul'kar.

A green skinned Rakata, Ore'mun, approached his Predor with a message.

"Xesh's abilities are superior, Predor Tul'kar—it is a wonder Predor Skal'nas has not yet commandeered him." observed Ore'mun.

"To take Xesh, Predor Skal'nas would have to meet me in battle, Ore'mun—and Predor Skal'nas knows that." reminded Tul'kar.

Ore'mun held a datapad out to his Predor.

"Predor Skal'nas has sent a message, ordering you back to Byss. I am to stay to oversee the culling." told Ore'mun.

Tul'kar punched his subordinate in the jaw, knocking the other Rakata to the ground. The blue skinned Rakata sent a wave of pressure out through the Force, slowly crushing Ore'mun's internal organs.

" _Gak!_ I…only conveyed…order! _Gluk!_ " gasped Ore'mun.

"You think me stupid, Ore'mun? You think I do not know you are Skal'nas' spy? You think I could not feel your lust for my command? Or feel your pleasure in relaying the order? Stupid, that! Now you will know why Skal'nas will not face me!" exclaimed Tul'kar.

Lightning danced around the Rakata's three digit hand. The lightning shot out from Tul'kar's hand, electrocuting the Predor's subordinate.

"Predor Tul'kar…will you obey the command?" asked the other guard.

"Of course. As I am your Predor, Skal'nas is mine. Commands must be obeyed." stated Tul'kar.

Tul'kar turned to leave, Xesh following close at his heel.

"Have the body properly prepared. All this activity has given me an appetite." ordered Tul'kar.

The trip to Byss took several hours. Tul'kar's ship dropped out of hyperspace and descended into Byss' atmosphere, landing near Skal'nas' palace. The Rakata Predor and his Force Hound entered the palace of Skal'nas.

Skal'nas sat on his throne, sickly yellow eyes watching Tul'kar and Xesh as they entered his throne room. Skal'nas was one of the strongest Rakata in the Infinite Empire, the scars adorning his red skin proof of his strength. Only someone who was completely foolish or undyingly courageous would challenge such a warrior. It was unknown to Skal'nas which Tul'kar was, but he felt he would learn the answer in time.

At Skal'nas' side was his Force Hound, Trill. Trill was one of the most feared and revered amongst the Rakata Force Hounds. Her ghostly white skin made her appear like a ghost, long white tresses tied back but still falling in her face and covering her slightly pointed ears, and her colourless white eyes imposing fear in enemy and ally alike. Three red tattoos were applied to the female's face, one bridging to the center of her nose and the others angle away from the corners of her black lips. The female Force Hound was clad in red and black armour, a red cloak flowing behind her.

"Skal'nas." greeted Tul'kar.

" _Predor_ Skal'nas, Tul'kar." corrected Skal'nas.

"Predor. Why did you summon me? I took Tatooine—it was _my_ conquest. Now another is sent to reap the slaves?!" exclaimed Tul'kar.

"Predor Tul'kar. I do not require you at all. It's your Hound—Xesh—that I require…and he only attends at your heel. " told Skal'nas.

Skal'nas looked at his Hound, the expression on his face unreadable.

"My Hound, Trill, claims she has sensed a Force-rich world within the Deep Core. But she cannot precisely locate it." explained Skal'nas.

"It is there, my Predor! The Deep Core is a maze full of anomalies that skew the senses! The task of finding one world within it is impossible!" assuredly stated Trill.

"Is that true, Hound Xesh? Is it impossible?" asked Skal'nas.

"For Trill, yes." said Xesh.

Without warning, Trill lunged at Xesh. The female Hound drew the cylindrical device hanging from her belt, charging the other Force Hound.

"Liar! Braggart and liar! I'll take your skull!" shouted Trill.

Trill activated her weapon, a purple energy blade emerging from the hilt. She lunged forward, prepared to take Xesh's head. Xesh easily dodged Trill's attack, seeing no reason to draw his own blade. Xesh kicked Trill in the head, sending the female to the ground. He turned his fellow Hound onto her stomach, pinning both her hands behind her back when she tried to punch him. Xesh drew his weapon, activating the blade. One strike and it would all be over, permanently.

"Enough!" cried Skal'nas.

The Rakata used the Force to separate the two Hounds. The two Force Hounds quickly got to their feet, each retrieving their respective weapon.

"Ending the fight so soon, Predor? Premature, this. I am thinking we were about to learn who the dominant Force Hound would be." noted Tul'kar.

"Neither Hound issued a formal challenge! If there is to be a _death match_ between them, protocol will be followed—and all of the Infinite Empire will watch!" declared Skal'nas.

"I look forward to it." said Tul'kar.

Turning from his fellow Rakata, Skal'nas faced his subordinate's Force Hound.

"You, Hound. You did not answer my question—can this world be found?" demanded Skal'nas.

"Be certain you remember the _protocols,_ Predor Skal'nas—if Xesh scents the world, I claim rights of conquest!" demanded Tul'kar.

"Protocol will be observed, Tul'kar. The right will be yours. Well, Hound—can you find this world?" spoke Skal'nas.

"Yes. I can find this world. I will take you to it and you will feast upon its bones." assured Xesh.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Furies Gate was the outermost planet in the Tython system. Over the countless millennia, Fury station has been launching Tythan sleeper ships assigned to adventure out into the deep core. Run under strict treaty by the settled worlds, the station also monitored the void for returning ships. No ship has ever been detected entering the system. Until now.

Two of the operators of Furies station, a fair skinned middle aged human and a young Sith missing an eye, were the first to observe the signs of an approaching ship on the station's scanners.

"Sensors indicate something inbound, Captain Gost. Maybe one of the sleeper ships has finally found its way home?" suggested the Sith.

Captain Gost observed the monitor. Throughout his entire career and station at Furies Gate, the human captain had learned much about the sleeper ships that were sent out to explore the void. Though no ship had ever returned within his lifetime, or in all the history of the Tython system, there was one thing the captain did know. A sleeper ship would have announced its return to the station. This ship remained silent.

"A sleeper would _answer_ our hails." reminded Captain Gost.

"Sensor readouts don't match any of our ships. But if it's not ours, then who—" wondered the Sith.

The strange ship vanished from the station's sensors as mysteriously as it had appeared.

"Where is it? Where'd it go?" asked Captain Gost.

"I don't know, sir. It just vanished!" stated the Sith.

A disappearing ship could only mean trouble. Captain Gost had trained for situations like this his entire career, but he never though he would actually have to deal with one within his lifetime.

"Inform the other planets in the system—they need to be alerted." ordered Captain Gost.

"Including Tython?" questioned the Sith.

"I will inform Tython." told a voice.

The owner of the voice turned and left, heading to the station's hanger. Both the captain and the Sith had forgotten the person was even there. Gost turned to the Sith, careful to keep his voice low enough that none but he and his companion would hear what he had to say.

"Skrag. I forgot the Je'daii was here…" whispered Captain Gost.

The Je'daii Captain Gost was talking about was none other than the Twi'lek Je'daii Ranger Hawk Ryo. Hawk was a famed Je'daii and easily recognizable to most from his time fighting in the Despot War. At least the blue skinned Twi'lek would have been recognized as a famous Despot War's hero if he did not do all he could to make himself less recognizable to Je'daii and non-Force sensitive alike. He dressed in simple dark clothing and light chest armour, covering his lekku with a hat. Some could have recognized Hawk from the Despot War because of his goatee and eyebrows, rare things for a Twi'lek to have, but not entirely unheard of. If anything, Hawk looked just like any other Je'daii brandishing the silver Ranger star on his belt and a sword across his back, drawing most people's attention away from the slugthrower he carried alongside the traditional weapon of the Je'daii.

Hawk pulled out his comm. link the moment he enter the hanger.

"Ship, relay the following message to Master Ketu on Tython—from Je'daii Ranger Hawk Ryo. Fury station detected a large incoming object—something from beyond out system…which then disappeared from _their_ sensors…but not from the Force. I sense _something_ still there. Calculated trajectory leads me to believe it is headed toward Tython. I will pursue in my Pteron fighter. I believe the Masters' Council should be informed and put on alert. And Master Ketu, be warned—what I sensed was something _out of_ _balance_ …something _dark._ " relayed Hawk.

Hawk climbed into his ship and blasted off after the intruding vestal, sensing its movements through the Force. The Ranger could only hope that his message would reach Master Ketu and the other Temple Masters before it was too late.

XXX

Tython had yet to receive word of the vanishing ship. The Je'daii went about their daily lives, no idea what was about to befall upon them.

Shae Koda, a human Je'daii Journeyer of Dathomiri descent, walked to the labs Anil Kesh, the Temple of Science. Shae walked at a calm, leisurely place down the halls to the main science lab. She had memorized the path during her first weeks at the temple. She had been on her Great Journey for the past year now. Of all the temples she had visited, Anil Kesh was currently Shae Koda's favorite. The sixteen year old had spent the last few months at Anil Kesh studying alchemy, the study of melding the Force and science. Here Je'daii learned how to strengthen weapons and armour, and genetically manipulated wild creatures to serve the Force.

This was an important day for Shae. Shae brushed one of her multiple red braids behind her ear with a gloved hand, green eyes narrowing slightly at the thought of what lay before her. Nervously, Shae straightened her low cut tan tank top and brushed some imaginary dirt off her loose black pants (the hips were cut, exposing the tan shorts she wore underneath). The girl quickly tightened her belt and adjusted her standard sized and short bladed swords. She wiped the sweat from her brow, momentarily pausing as she touched the downward facing green triangle tattoo in the center of her forehead (an identical tattoo on each forearm) before finally entering the lab.

This lab specialized in genetically engendered animals. Shae had been working with her master, Quan-Jang, on a genetically engineered Rancor. They had given the large, monstrous beast a set of massive wings. Today would be the first time they would test the Rancor's wings in the field, and Shae was nervous. It had taken her weeks to convince Master Quan-Jang to test their Rancor in their field. Quan-Jang was the Temple Master of Anil Kesh and a strict teacher, but he had faith in Shae's abilities, though he still remained uncertain about taking the beast out for a field test so soon.

A late middle-aged dark skinned human stood near a cage containing a winged Rancor. Shae recognized the man as Quan-Jang. The Anil Kesh Temple Master was very recognizable with his constantly goggled eyes and bald head that still possessed a long dark braid. The Je'daii Master was clad in dark clothing and armour, his weapon nowhere in sight.

"Greetings, Master Quan-Jang." politely greeted Shae.

The Je'daii Master only giving his apprentice a subtle smile in reply. Shae walked up to the cage, warmly greeting the Rancor.

"Hey Butch. Ready to go girl?" said Shae.

Butch, the Rancor, nudged Shae's hand. Shae smiled at the beast. Quan-Jang opened the cage and the master and apprentice got to work. The master and apprentice ran a few tests on the winged Rancor before binding it and taking it to the surface of the temple. They were greeted by a storm raging around the temple.

This was a storm unlike any that had raged over Anil Kesh before. As the temple straddled the deep and fathomless Chasm, which none had ever seen the bottom, mysterious and strange occurrences were a daily part of life. There were hundreds, thousands of stories about Je'daii journeying down into the depths of the Chasm, never to be heard from again. Those few who did manage to return from the Chasm's unfathomable depths went mad, a fate almost worse than death.

Butch tugged against the ropes Shae Koda and Quan-Jang held her by, thrashing and raving about. Shae pulled on the rope trying to regain control of the raging beast.

"Stop it, Butch! Bad girl!" scolded Shae.

"Hold tight, Shae Koda, or all our efforts creating this beast will be for nothing!" exclaimed Quan-Jang.

"I don't understand this, Master Quan-Jang! She wasn't like this down in the lab!" questioned Shae.

"Tython is out of Balance and our Rancor-Dragon senses it. A Force Storm brews—a big one. It stirs up energies in the Chasm below." explained Quan-Jang.

Suddenly, the ropes snapped. Butch roared, flying away from the master and apprentice. Shae was not going to let Butch get away. She had put too much time and effort into Butch. And no storm was going to stop her.

"I'll get her!" told Shae.

Shae jumped off the edge of Anil Kesh, falling into the Chasm after the Rancor.

"Get back here, Butch! I told Master I sensed you were ready! Quit making me look stupid!" shouted Shae.

"Shae! Use the Force! Control her! Do not let her take you deeper into the Chasm!" warned Quan-Jang.

"Yeah, yean, I know…Fall in the Chasm, go mad, get dead. Like I haven't been told that a ba-zillion times…" quietly muttered Shae.

Shae put a hand on Butch, sending out controlling waves through the Force.

"Right, Master! You hear, Butch? Calm down and haul jets outta here!" ordered Shae.

A shadowy figure clad completely in armour appeared before Shae.

"What the…?! Who…?! Space me!" gasped Shae.

Butch kept going deeper and deeper into the Chasm, taking Shae Koda with her. Quan-Jang pressed his lips into a thin line, the only visible sign of his impatience showing physically or in the Force.

"Hm. This is what come of letting them _name_ the experiments…" sighed Quan-Jang.

Without a moment's hesitation, Quan-Jang dove head first off of Anil Kesh Temple. The Temple Master landed on the raging Rancor's back, quickly taking control. He grabbed hold of his apprentice, who was caught in some sort of vision.

"Well, I didn't give you a pet name—creature. You will hear me. My will is your will. Obey." commanded Quan-Jang.

Butch calmed, completely under the Je'daii Master's control. The winged Rancor flew upwards upon the master's command. A soft groan got Quan-Jang's attention. Shae Koda had returned to herself, the vision having dissipated. Relief flooded the Je'daii Master, grateful that his apprentice had not been harmed.

"Shae. What happened?" asked Quan-Jang.

"I'm not sure, Master. I saw a vision…felt a summoning in the Force." confusedly told Shae.

"A Je'daii cannot ignore such a summoning. Follow it. Take…"Butch." Go where you must." insisted Quan-Jang.

"Thank you, Master!" said Shae.

Quan-Jang jumped off Butch, landing gracefully back on the temple. He watched his apprentice fly away, the Force Storm growing stronger the further they flew from Anil Kesh.

"And may the Force be with you…" confidently spoke Quan-Jang.

 **I'll be making up some things about characters' pasts and their ages. Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Shikaakwa, the seventh planet in the Tython system, was the nexus between the outer and inner settled worlds. It was a frontier world, ruled by feudal gangsters from clan strongholds such as Ryo Fortress.

Ryo Fortress was home to the ruthless Ryo Clan, one of the most powerful and feared clans on Shikaakwa. Two Twi'lek males guarded the entrance to Ryo Fortress. The guards noticed a humanoid figure approaching the fortress. Upon seeing the red brown skin and horns sticking through the figure's helmet, the guards knew the traveler was a male Devaronian.

"Halt! State your business with Ryo Fortress and its lord, Baron Volnos Ryo!" commanded the guard.

The Devaronian only smiled at the guards, his eyes hidden from view.

"So. It's _Baron_ Volnos now. In the old days he was just "Ox" Ryo, heavyweight champion of Shikaakwa! No worries—he's expecting his old _friend,_ Jaris Kan." calmly explained Jaris.

The guards' hands inched closer to their slugthrowers. There had been no mention of the Baron receiving any visitors, one not of the Ryo Clan anyway. Something was off about this Jaris Kan and the guards would not allow him to defile the greatness that was Ryo Fortress with his unwelcome presence.

"The Baron is expecting no one!" stated the second guard.

"No one _expects_ death. They die nonetheless." plainly told Jaris.

Faster than either of the guards could react; Jaris drew the sword that had previously been concealed by his pale green cloak. He cut down the first guard with ease, easily disarming and slaying the second. Both guards were dead before they hit the ground.

"Like you." said Jaris.

Cleaning his blade of blood, Jaris Kan entered the grand Ryo Fortress. Sticking to the shadows, the Devaronian went to find Baron Volnos and complete his current assignment. Instinct told Jaris this would not be like any of his past assignments, but he ignored the little voice in his head warning him to be cautious. He had done jobs like this over a million times. Why would this time be any different?

A few servants passed by Jaris when they didn't realizing he was watching them. He overheard one of the servants talking about the Baron meeting with someone in the fortress gardens. Glad to have saved precious time on a meaningless search for the Baron, Jaris headed for the gardens, determined to complete his assignment. None said the life of an assassin was easy.

XXX

Baron Volnos Ryo stood in the fortress gardens speaking with his daughter, Tasha. The massive blue skinned Twi'lek stared down his young daughter, barely sixteen years of age.

"You are my heir, Tasha! You cannot ignore your duty to your clan any longer! I _allowed_ you to follow your mother! I _allowed_ you to go off and play Je'daii! But playtime is _over._ It is time you served your people!" demanded Volnos.

"I am a Twi'lek—and of Clan Ryo—by birth, but the _Je'daii_ are my people." insisted Tasha.

Volnos suppressed the urge to lash out at his daughter as he would have one of his subordinates. The Baron regretted allowing his wife to convince him to allow their daughter to undergo Je'daii training. She should have remained on Shikaakwa and prepared for the time she took over the Ryo Clan.

Volnos could easily observe the lengths his daughter took to distance herself from her birthright. She wore the flowing robes and light armour like those of her Je'daii mother, forgoing the traditional black armour worn by the leading members of the Ryo Clan, covering her slender lekku with a hat and stylized blue crescent shaped tattoos were applied to the white skin around her eyes. The way his daughter dressed was just one of the many signs that Tasha rejected the ways of Clan Ryo.

"Obligations to clan must be met! Do you think I _wanted_ to be the Baron of Clan Ryo? I had to step up when _both_ my father and older brother were in the Despot War. Just as you…" sternly spoke Volnos.

Tasha sensed a disturbance in the Force.

"Father—look out!" called out Tasha.

Tasha pushed her father back with a mighty shove of the Force. A slug flew passed where the Baron had been standing, avoiding its intended target.

"Take cover, Father! I will deal with this!" insisted Tasha.

Volnos did as his daughter said. The crime baron moved off to the side, ready to step in when his daughter had flushed out his attempted killer. Volnos wanted to deal with the assassin himself, whether or not his daughter approved of his methods.

Three more slugs were fired. Tasha easily slowed the slugs' kinetic energy with the Force, easily deflecting them with the palm of her hand. Letting the Force guide her, Tasha located the shooter. Summoning up all her strength, Tasha Force jumped to the ledge the shooter had been hiding on.

" _Huuur!_ Wasn't expecting a Je'daii! Bad information!" muttered Jaris.

"I'll take that." said Tasha.

Tasha called the shooter's slugthrower to her hand with the Force. The Twi'lek Je'daii Journeyer tossed the slugthrower far from the shooter's grasp. Jaris Kan only laughed at the girl's foolishness, discarding the only weapon she had.

"Huuur, little Je'daii fool! You should have kept the slugthrower! You'll need all the weapons you can get against a Kallak assassin such as myself!" proclaimed Jaris.

Jaris drew a knife from his belt. The assassin thought he could easily overpower the young Twi'lek girl, even a Je'daii, but he was far overestimating his abilities. With one wave of her hand, Tasha sent the assassin to the ground with a concentrated Force push.

"My weapon is the Force. I am never unarmed. Or unaware…" stated Tasha.

Tasha sensed someone behind her. Whipping around, the Twi'lek girl came face to face with a dark armour clad figure. Adrenaline rushed through Tasha's body, her heart beating like thunder in a storm.

"There is another?" spoke Tasha.

"No. Just me, little Je'daii!" sinisterly laughed Jaris.

Jaris held the Twi'lek girl by the throat, a dagger at her back. Though Tasha did not care for violence, she was still Je'daii, not some helpless damsel in distress. She Force pushed the assassin off of her, sending him flying off the ledge. The assassin landed in the water bellow with a loud _splash._

Volnos, who had watched the entire escapade from a distance, decided then to take action. The Baron of Clan Ryo found where the assassin had landed. It was no surprise to him when he discovered the assassin was Jaris Kan.

"Ah, Jaris Kan. Old comrade. Shame. Should've spoken with me first. I would've doubled Baron Garto's price. But you always were a little stupid." calmly spoke Volnos.

Screams echoed throughout the garden as the sound of a slugthrower shot slowly died. The Baron released the dead weight he held, letting it land back in the water with a soft _splash._ He would have some of his servants clean up this trash later. Volnos wanted to get back to having that discussion with Tasha before they were so rudely interrupted.

Killing him was unnecessary, Father! That assassin was no longer a threat!" sternly stated Tasha.

"My little Tasha—too long gone from Shikaakwa. Mercy is a _weakness_ here! I _cannot_ be seen as weak! You see why I _need_ you. Garto wants revenge on me—on our clan!" exclaimed Volnos.

"Revenge for _what,_ Father?" questioned Tasha.

"For what Garto would have done to me if he'd had the chance!" personally stated Volnos.

Volnos turned to look his daughter in the eye. Tasha met her father's hard gaze, remaining as calm and in control of herself as her mother had taught her.

"A Je'daii in the service of Clan Ryo will give us great status among the Clans—make others like Garto think twice before attacking us! I gave you life, Tasha… Don't you love me?" deeply spoke Volnos.

"I will never stop loving you, Father. But I am a Je'daii and you and the other barons are _crime lords._ A Je'daii cannot be involved with such things. You must see that." explained Tasha.

"Your mother has a powerful claim on you…" sighed Volnos.

"The _Force_ has claim on me. It calls me now and I must go. Goodbye, Father. May the Force be with you." calmly said Tasha.

Tasha made her way to the ship that had taken her to Shikaakwa and headed back to Tython, leaving her father and his criminal ways far behind her, for the moment.

XXX

In the Silent Desert of Tython, the strange Force Storm had yet to reach Gigong Kesh, the Temple of Force Skills.

The Silent Desert was one of the great mysteries of Tython. Its golden sands had the natural ability to nullify all sound. Gigong Kesh is built within a natural rock cavern that was cut off from the effects of the sand. Je'daii seek the silence of the sands outside Gigong Kesh in order to focus on the Force skills all Je'daii must master. The Je'daii Code teaches that there is a balance between the light and the dark. A Je'daii seeks to find balance between the two.

In the training hall of Gigong Kesh, three young Je'daii Journeyers watched the training of a young male Sith. The three girls—a Devonian, Mirialan and blond haired human—quietly laughed as the Sith showed off for them.

"Sek'nos Rath told _me_ that no one has _ever_ done this before!" gloated the Devonian.

"Sek'nos can experiment with _me_ anytime!" lightheartedly said the human.

"Hi, Seki!" said the Mirialan.

Sek'nos Rath smiled at the three lovely ladies, the thin tendrils on either side of his face moving slightly. The red skinned Sith favored himself an irresistible ladies man. He was strong and fit from his Je'daii training; only wearing pants, high boots and a black cape to show off his well developed arm and chest muscles. He kept his long brown hair tied back, helping to eliminate his bright yellow eyes.

"Keep watchin', ladies!" flirted Sek'nos.

Sek'nos stopped flirting as he began to concentrate.

"Keep focusing, Sek'nos… Focus…like out in the desert. Do the impossible." quietly told Sek'nos.

Blue sparks of energy danced at Sek'nos' fingertips. The sparks became larger and stronger, turning into bursts of lightning. Sek'nos glanced at the girls over his shoulder, pleased to see that they were enjoying his little show. Just as he was about to release the lightning at the target, an armour clad figure appeared before Sek'nos.

Sek'nos' concentration was broken. The lightning pulsed around the Sith, slowly electrocuting him. Painful howls erupted throughout the training grounds alongside the crackle of lightning. The three girls could do nothing to help Sek'nos, only watch helplessly from the sidelines.

"Sek'nos!" worriedly cried the girls.

Sek'nos forced himself through the pain. He grit his teeth, trying to retake control of the lightning.

"Focus! Use pain…Regain focus!" self commanded Sek'nos.

The Sith extended his hand towards the target. The lightning danced around Sek'nos' body, singeing his skin, cooking his flesh, calcifying his bones. Concentrating all his remaining strength, Sek'nos released the lightning. The lightning hit the target dead center, shattering upon impact. A weak laugh escaped the young Sith's throat. Sek'nos fell forward, exhaustion overtaking him. The girls were quickly at Sek'nos' side, fondling over him.

"Sek'nos! Are you badly hurt?" concernedly asked the human.

"Can I kiss is better?" asked the Devonian.

The Mirialan was the only one of the girls to notice two figures coming their way. Two elderly Sith approached the four Journeyers. The two Sith were Temple Master Miarta Sek and Je'daii Master Thok Rath, the maternal grandmother and paternal grandfather of Sek'nos Rath. Miarta and Thok had both lost their respective spouse and child during the Despot War, leaving them to raise their sixteen year old grandson by themselves.

Miarta glared at the three girls with her piercing yellow eyes. The Temple Master waved a wrinkled red hand at the girls, smacking her cane against the floor. Dark robes flowed about the Temple Master as she approached the girls. Miarta was getting too old for this. Sek'nos had already make her hair go white far sooner than it should have. She did not need any more stress added by unruly girls encouraging her grandson's dangerous antics.

"What is going on here? You three have lessons elsewhere that you neglect." scolded Miarta.

The girls quickly ran off. While Miarta was dealing with the girls, Thok was taking care of his grandson. Sek'nos avoided eye contact with his grandfather as the old master healed his injuries. Thok sighed, shaking his wrinkled bald head, stroking his graying beard and face tendrils. When the worst of Sek'nos' injuries were healed, Thok rose from the ground, black robes flowing about him as he stood.

"Your injuries are—fortunately—minor, grandson. How do you feel?" calmly asked Thok.

"It's nothing, Grandfather. Did you _see_ him?" asked Sek'nos.

"See _who?!_ Never mind. The _real_ question is—what did you think you were _doing?!_ " questioned Thok.

"No one's _ever_ made a _ball_ of Force lightning! Just wanted to see if _I_ could." answered Sek'nos.

Having dealt with the students, Miarta turned her attention towards her grandson. The elderly woman taped her cane against her grandson's chest, looking up at him with a stern gaze from her shorter stature.

"Sek'nos! Force lightning calls on dark emotions _only_ —nothing light! Why do you feel _compelled_ to constantly test the boundaries of the balance? To satisfy your own pride?!" exclaimed Miarta.

"You've always said that the way to wisdom is through _experience…_ " remembered Sek'nos.

"One must _learn_ from experiences! You act without ever considering the repercussions!" sternly told Miarta.

"I want to follow in the footsteps of great Je'daii like you and grandfather! Forgive me, I must leave…" told Sek'nos.

Sek'nos hopped onto the hoverboard he had taken down to the training hall.

"Where are you going _now?_ " asked Miarta.

"Going to get some wisdom, Grandmother. May the Force be with me!" said Sek'nos.

Sek'nos flew off, going on yet another of his crazy adventures. Thok smiled at his grandson's enthusiasm. It reminded the old master so much of his own son, only Sek'nos was far more flirtatious and cocky than his father ever was.

"Don't smirk, Thok. It doesn't suit a master. You indulge Sek'nos too much. Mark my words—he's going to end up on Bogan, like Daegen Lok!" stated Miarta.

Unknown to the Temple Master was at that very moment on Bogan, Daegen Lok saw a vision. It was the same as the three Journeyers had experienced. A vision filled with darkness.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The Force led Shae Koda deep into the deep lava filled valleys of the Rift of Tython. The Dathomiri descended human urged her winged Rancor onwards. Another figure came into Shae Koda's view. It was the Sith Sek'nos Rath riding on a blue skinned reptilian mount. Shae smiled at her old friend as he raised his hand in greeting.

"Hola, Shae Koda! Is that a new beast?" greeted Sek'nos.

Shae landed Butch and Sek'nos stepped down from his mount. The two friends warmly greeted each other, not having seen each other in months.

"Yup. Her name's Butch. Why're you here, Sek'nos?" wondered Shae.

"Had a vision of a man in a metal mask. I opened myself to the Force and it led me here. You?" replied Sek'nos.

"I had the shadow man, too." told Shae.

"Looks like we're not the only ones." noticed Sek'nos.

A yellow speeder rushed down the dirt train, leaving a dust cloud in its wake. Shae recognized the speeder immediately, disgruntled at knowing who the owner was.

"I'd know that speeder anywhere. It's the 'princess'!" hostilely spoke Shae.

The speeder stopped and Tasha Ryo stepped out. Sek'nos went to greet the Twi'lek, always happy to meet a lady. Shae turned away from Tasha greeting Sek'nos. The red head had never liked the Twi'lek ever since they met all those months ago. Shae's aggressive, bold behavior was not compatible with Tasha's more calm nature; making the two Journeyers clash whenever they were near each other.

"Am I too late?" asked Tasha.

"Seems to me you're right on time. I'm Sek'nos Rath, by the way. Did you see a vision as well, princess?" questioned Sek'nos.

"Princess? Oh, that's Shae Koda's little joke. I'm Tasha Ryo and yes, I saw…something…" answered Tasha.

"Shadowy man in a metal mask? We had the same—" began Sek'nos.

"Sek'nos! Something's coming…" said Shae.

A great burning ball of fire flew across the sky. Shae Koda pulled out a pair of binoculars, zooming in on the falling object.

"A _big_ something—and its on fire! I think it's a _ship!_ Not like anything I've seen before—and it's headed right towards us! Jump!" warned Shae.

The three Journeyers took cover. The ship landed, exploding upon impact. The three Journeyers sensed the deaths of all those aboard the ship, the howls of the dying flooding the Force.

"I sense beings within it…in pain… _dying!_ " sensed Tasha.

"A battle—" realized Shae.

"And darkness." said Sek'nos.

Shae, Tasha and Sek'nos climbed out from their hiding place when they could no longer sense the dying screams through the Force.

"C'mon, we need to get down there, see if there's any survivors!" spoke Shae.

"I sense none…" told Tasha.

Shae called Butch, mounting the winged Rancor. Tasha took her speeder while Sek'nos rode his mount to the crash site. The three made their way to the crash. Upon reaching the ruined ship, the Journeyers began the search for any survivors.

"I've tried calling the Council, but the shock wave fried my comm.…." announced Tasha.

"The Council can wait. We've got to check for survivors." stated Shae.

They discovered an escape pod not far from the crash site. The three approached the escape pod. Sek'nos was the first to reach the escape pod. Shae Koda and Tasha Ryo were right behind the Sith.

"Careful! It's blistering hot!" warned Sek'nos.

"It's opening! There's…someone!" gasped Tasha.

Shae and Sek'nos drew their swords. Tasha fell into her fighting stance, summoning the Force from within her. Slowly, the door to the escape pod opened. A wave of energy flooded the Journeyers' senses, nearly knocking them off balance.

"I sense darkness." spoke Shae.

" _Intense_ darkness!" proclaimed Sek'nos.

"Anger." sensed Tasha.

A dark armour clad figure stepped out of the escape pod. The armour clad figure removed his helmet, revealing the face of a young male human no older than the three Journeyers. The stranger had fair skin, short black hair and dead blue eyes. A purple triangular marking was tattooed across the stranger's face. The stranger drew the weapon at his side, a purple blade of light extending from the hilt. Whoever this stranger was, he ready to fight.

XXX

At Akar Kesh, Temple Master Ketu could sense a great imbalance in the Force. News of the vanished ship had finally reached Tython, and the Je'daii Temple Master was worried. The leader of the Je'daii Council was in conference with Je'daii Ranger Rori Fenn. The female Je'daii Ranger was fair skinned, blond haired; blue eyed, dressed in a blue shirt and dark leggings, and carried her sword at her side.

"I felt a multitude of beings crying out as they died, Master Ketu—one great voice in the Force..A voice so familiar, yet so alien as well…" explained Rori.

"As one, we Je'daii felt their deaths, Ranger Fenn. All who perished were Force sensitives, like the Je'daii and yet…unlike us as well. More disturbing, the energy I sensed was unbalanced. There was only darkness and then that, too, disappeared." concernedly spoke Ketu.

"Aye, I felt it as well. As dark as Bogan. Sensors indicate that the ship crashed far fro here within the Rift—perhaps in the Abyss of Ruh itself." assumed Rori.

"We need to determine the origin of this craft and its intent. More importantly, we need to know if it was alone—or part of a fleet." sternly spoke Ketu.

"Do you believe this to be a scout ship for an invasion?" wondered Rori.

""I do not know. Ranger hawk Ryo sensed no others, yet we must be certain. Meet him at the crash site. Science Master Quan-Jang will join you. He insisted." ordered Ketu.

"Do you sense any survivors, master Ketu?" asked Rori.

"A Force Storm gathers and clouds the senses. I felt nothing in the wreckage, but separate from it, a spark of darkness still lingers. Be cautious, Rori Fenn. For ten millennia we have been alone in the Tython system. You do not know what you might find—or how dangerous it might be." warned Ketu.

XXX

Back at the crash site, Shae Koda, Tasha Ryo and Sek'nos Rath faced the stranger who had emerged from the escape pod. The Sith and human had their swords drawn, ready to attack the stranger with one wrong movement. Tasha thought the stranger could be reasoned with, so she tried to show him that they meant him no harm.

"Put down your weapon, stranger. We mean you no harm." assured Tasha.

The stranger raised his weapon, apparently not having believed the Twi'lek's words.

"You meet me with blades drawn and expect me to believe you mean no harm? Liars." spoke the stranger.

The stranger charged forward, ready for the kill.

"You are the enemy! I will fight and die as a warrior! You will not feast on _my_ bones!" snarled the stranger.

Sek'nos was the stranger's first target. The Sith raised his sword to block the attack, only for his blade to be cut in half. Sek'nos was shocked, not believing what happened to his sword.

"That's…not possible! That was Madog steel." gasped Sek'nos.

The stranger prepared for his next strike. Shae Koda attacked the stranger from behind before he could strike Sek'nos again. Snarling with rage, the stranger turned his shining blade of light on the Dathomiri human female. Shae raised his sword to hold off the stranger's attack, only for the blade to shatter upon impact with the enemy's weapon. The stranger struck Shae's side before she had the chance to recover, sending the red head to the ground.

Seeing that the stranger could not be reasoned with, Tasha stepped into the battle. Summoning forth the powers of the Force, Tasha tried to talk down the stranger one last time.

"I have no blade for you to sever. Surrender, or I will be forced to harm you. I say again— _surrender_." demanded Tasha.

"Surrender is death. No surrender. Ever." roared the stranger.

The stranger extended his hand, sending out a powerful Force push. Tasha was sent flying backwards, landing head first against a nearby rock. The Twi'lek's body limply laid against the rock, showing no signs of movement.

Now the stranger had gone too far. Shae Koda and Sek'nos Rath discarded their shattered swords. Weaponless, the young Je'daii would have to rely on their combat skills from now on. Unless they could disarm or find another weapon soon, it was the only option they had.

"Tasha's alive. I can feel it." told Sek'nos.

"Shame. And I was hoping to avenge her death." sharply joked Shae.

Shae charged at the stranger. Sek'nos was not to far from his friend's side. The Journeyers lunged at the stranger. They tried to get close to the stranger in order to inflict a direct attack, but the stranger's energy blade kept Shae and Sek'nos at a distance.

"Focus, Sek'nos! The guy with the energy sword! Remember. _Him?_ This isn't a sparring match!" reminded Shae.

"Sweet mood, Shae. You've been hanging around Rancors too much." mocked Sek'nos.

"Opponent. Energy sword. Trying to kill us. Focus, Sek'nos!" snapped Shae.

"I am. Got something new I've been playing with. Something nasty." chuckled Sek'nos.

Sparks encircled the Sith's fingers as a ball of Force lightning formed in his hands. Sek'nos' lips curled into a twisted smile, a victorious laugh escaping his throat. This would take care of the stranger, Sek'nos assured himself. There was no way his plan could fail.

"Stranger! You can't turn into mist this time!" laughed Sek'nos.

Sek'nos released the lightning upon the stranger.

"You annoy me with children's games! Enough!" emotionlessly said the stranger.

The stranger easily redirected Sek'nos' own Force lightning back at the Je'daii. The lightning hit the ground, causing destruction in its wake. The lightning scared the animals, causing them to panic. Butch slipped and landed in an acid pool. The Rancor cried out in pain, beating its wings wildly as the acid ate through its flesh.

"Butch!" called out Shae.

The human quickly ran to her beast, trying to calm it. Butch thrashed about wildly, screaming and howling in pain.

"Hang on Butch—I've got you!" slightly panicked Shae.

All the while, Sek'nos was still fighting the stranger.

"Shae! Opponent. Energy sword. Trying to kill us! Remember?" yelled Sek'nos.

Shae turned her attention back to the battle.

"I'm on i! Don't let him get away!" called Shae.

The stranger kicked Sek'nos in the head, knocking the Sith to the ground. Quickly turning around, the stranger summoned up the Force and pushed back the red haired girl. Shae flew backwards, landing on her back.

"Shae! No!" shouted Sek'nos.

Sek'nos reluctantly forced himself to look away from Shae, turning back to the stranger.

"Who are you?!" asked Sek'nos.

"I am called Xesh, Force Hound of the Rakata. You are meat." sinisterly laughed Xesh.

"I am Sek'nos Rath of the Je'daii. From a long line of great Je'daii. If you want to die, you will." panted Sek'nos.

Sek'nos grabbed Xesh's weapon, snatching it from the Force Hound's hand. The blade instantly deactivated the Sith pulled it from its owner's hand.

"Blast! How do you turn this thing on?" questioned Sek'nos.

"You don't! You give me my weapon—now!" demanded Xesh.

"That would be a really stupid thing for me to do. Do I look that stupid?" sarcastically asked Sek'nos.

The Sith tossed the weapon over his shoulder.

"Hey, Shae! Catch!" called Sek'nos.

"Got it!" said Shae.

Xesh was enraged. Anger rolled of the Force Hound in waves. The dark energy that radiated off the young man increased, strengthening the deeper his anger grew.

"Fools! You cannot activate the forcesaber! Give it back to me! Surrender and perhaps I will let you live!" snarled Xesh.

With help from the Force, Xesh lifted the Sith high above his head.

"How many opponents have _you_ killed, Je'daii Sek'nos Rath? I have lost track of my kills." manically laughed Xesh.

The Force Hound threw Sek'nos to the hard ground with all of his strength. Xesh pinned down the Sith's limbs, holding his face mere inches above a boiling acid pool.

"Command your female to give me my weapon or you will burn like the beast!" threatened Xesh.

"'Command'?! _My_ 'female'?!" said Sek'nos.

Seeing her friend held captive caused something in Shae Koda to snap. The young Je'daii Journeyer charged at Xesh, forcesaber drawn.

"Stand away from him, scum—or I'll strike you down where you stand! Stand away! Stand away!" shouted Shae.

Anger clouded Shae Koda's mind as she charged her enemy. The forcesaber sprang to life with a soft _snap-hiss_ of the blade. Leaping into the air, Shae raised the forcesaber above her head, prepared to strike Xesh down where he stood.

"You are more powerful than I thought. But not powerful enough." remarked Xesh.

The Force Hound forced the young woman backwards with a simple flick of his hand. Shae easily recovered from her opponent's attempted Force push, knocking Xesh off balance with a slash of his own weapon. The Force Hound stumbled backwards, only to be picked in the back by Sek'nos.

"Yeah, we're that good. You're going down." declared Sek'nos.

"I have erred…misjudged your power. Against greater numbers I cannot prevail. My only choice is to survive." hissed Xesh.

Xesh punched the ground. The earth beneath their feet began to quake and crumble, tossing the Journeyers around like leaves in the wind. The Force Hound used the opportunity to escape to higher ground. A warrior knew when to fight and when to retreat and form a better plan of attack. Xesh would deal with the three Je'daii later. And this time he would come out victorious.

Tasha was shaken from her sleep. Sek'nos was standing over her, holding a large rock up with the Force.

"Heavy. Tasha…move now, please…" requested Sek'nos.

Tasha quickly got to her feet. it was just in time too. Sek'nos had just dropped the rock where the Twi'lek had been laying.

Shae Koda was oblivious to the Sith and Twi'lek, her focus on tracking down and subduing the Force Hound.

"Moons. He's going deeper into the Abyss…and we have to go after him." stated Shae.

"It is best that we wait for the masters! They will have sensed the crash and know far better how to proceed." calmly spoke Tasha.

"Don't you get it, princess? The Force called up here for a reason! If he kills someone, it will be our fault! I think your mother coddled you in Kaleth too long! If you want to wait for the masters, fine. But wait _alone!_ " exclaimed Shae.

Sek'nos picked up the helmet Xesh had discarded. The Sith imagined the looks of pride on the Temple Masters' faces—including that of his grandmother— faces when he brought in that Force Hound for the Council to interrogate.

"Imagine the respect on Master Ketu's face when I bring him in. Think we can get to him before Tython does? Place is dangerous enough if you know it—and Xesh doesn't." spoke Sek'nos.

"Much as I like the thought of the Abyss taking out this creep for what he did to Butch, we need to know more about him and his ship." realised Shae.

"I…agree, Shae Koda. We must go after him." agreed Tasha.

With the three now in agreement, the Journeyers travelled deeper into the Abyss, tracking the path of dark energy the Force Hound left trailing behind him.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

A few hours after the Journeyers had encountered Xesh, three Je'daii fighters rendezvous over the crashed Rakata ship. Ranger Hawk Ryo maneuvered his fighter over the barren landscape. The Twi'lek Je'daii was soon joined by the fighters of Ranger Rori Fenn and Temple Master Quan-Jang.

" _Master Quan-Jang, Ranger Fenn—right on time. Drop in for a closer look?"_ spoke Hawk.

" _Copy that. Your lead."_ sent back Rori.

The three fighters flew over the crash site of an unfamiliar ship. Hawk pulled out his comm. link, contacting Temple Master Kora Ryo.

" _I believe this is the same ship Fury Station detected. Master Kora, are you receiving visual?"_ asked Hawk.

At Kaleth, the Temple of Knowledge, Temple Master Kora Ryo received her ex-brother-in-law's transmissions loud and clear. The white skinned female Twi'lek Temple Master responded to the Ranger's transmission.

" _Yes, Hawk. Your signal is strong here at Kaleth. Are you certain this is all the same ship?"_ wondered Kora.

Suddenly, two gigantic rift worms burst up from the ground. They opened their three part mouths, hundreds of sword like teeth encircling the beasts' jaws. The Je'daii had to be careful around the rift worms. Those jaws could tear a fighter in two.

" _Abyss creatures are getting bolder."_ observed Quan-Jang.

" _And ranging wider. Strange."_ said Rori.

Hawk dove out of the path of a rift worm, barely missing his wings being clipped. The Twi'lek Je'daii flew over the wreckage, catching sight of partially eaten alien-looking corpses.

" _One vessel, yes. Rift predators have found the remains—mostly charred, alien-looking skeletons. Any thoughts, Kora?"_ reported Hawk.

" _There's not much left to work with but from size alone, I can tell you it is not one of our sleeper ships. Too massive."_ informed Kora.

" _What of the crew, Kora?"_ questioned Hawk.

" _Nothing. Both ship and crew are unlike anything ever seen before in the Tython system. Be wary, Hawk. Since that ship crashed, all of the Temples have been reporting unusual weather. I know it may sound strange, but I believe Tython is reacting to the mass death of those Force sensitives. A huge Force Storm is developing."_ explained Kora.

" _Copy that. We're catching some dangerous air up here already. Master Ketu was right—no one could have survived this…"_ sent out Hawk.

Hawk caught sight of an escape pod.

" _Wait. Master Quan-Jan, Ranger Fenn—do you see that small vessel outside the main wreckage? An escape pod?"_ spotted Hawk.

" _I see it."_ told Rori.

" _Affirm."_ said Quan-Jang.

The rift worms swarmed bellow the Je'daii's fighters. They would have to clear the ground in order to land. The three Je'daii armed their laser-cannons, prepared to shoot the rift worms upon command.

" _Hawk Ryo out. We're going dirtside to investigate."_ spoke Hawk.

" _Fire over a wide area. Scatter the rift creatures back to their holes!"_ commanded Quan-Jang.

The Rangers' fired upon the Temple Master's command. The sound of laser-fire filled the air, alongside the blood curtailing howls of the rift worms. The Je'daii kept firing their laser-cannons until the rift worms finally scattered. The three quickly landed their fighters and explored the crash site.

Quan-Jang examined the escape pod while Hawk and Rori searched the rest of the wreckage. The science master ran his hand over the writing on the escape pod, recognizing the writing.

"Interesting. The technology of this escape pod…very unlike ours. But these symbols are in our own language—Aurebesh… They say 'Predor Tul'kar.' The prominence suggests someone of importance. Perhaps the ship's captain?" theorized Quan-Jang.

Hawk recognized some mechanical wreckage that was not part of the alien ship.

"My niece—Tasha Ryo—this wreck is her speeder." realized Hawk.

Rori found the shattered remains of two swords. She picked up the remnants of the two swords, instantly recognizing the personalized sigils on the shattered blades' hilts.

"These belong to Shae Koda and Sek'nos Rath. I know the sigils on the hilts… What would Shae Koda and Sek'nos Rath be doing here? And what could have done this to Master Madong's durasteel?" questioned Rori.

A roar caught the three Je'daii's attention. The three quickly drew their weapons, scanning the area for the approaching threat.

"More scavengers?" asked Rori.

A large reptilian creature charged into the crash site. The Je'daii calmed when they saw it was only a riding mount.

"No Riding mount." said Hawk.

Hawk sent out calming waves through the Force. The riding mount calmed, nudging its head against the Twi'lek.

"Easy...nothing's going to hurt you…!" soothed Hawk.

Without any warning, a wounded Rancor charged into the clearing. The riding mount shrieked, fear overtaking all its other instincts. Hawk prepared to draw his sword, Rori raising her own blade.

"Well, maybe a wounded Rancor might." sarcastically said Rori.

Quan-Jang approached the Rancor, upon seeing the creature's wings. The Je'daii Master sheathed his blade, sending calming waves through the Force. The Rancor stuck its nose in Quan-Jang's face, inhaling the master's scent.

"Shh, shh…Butch. We know each other. Pain. Yes. I can take that away." calmly spoke Quan-Jang.

Quan-Jang placed his hand on the creature's forehead. The Je'daii Master breathed deeply, concentrating on taking away Butch's pain.

"See? Better now. Hmm. These blisters…an acid pool? I trust you didn't take Shae with you into it…" quietly said Quan-Jang.

Quan-Jang turned to his fellow Je'daii. Rori and Hawk could sense the concern radiating off the Temple Master through the Force, his face remaining an expressionless mask.

"The escape pod is empty. A battle took place here. Our three young Journeyers against whatever survived in that escape pod. But where are they now?" deeply spoke Quan-Jang.

"I am sensing…something in the Abyss. It flickers in and out of the Force…an attempt to hide? Our three young Je'daii?" wondered Rori.

"I sense…something else. Pain…strong emotion. Dark emotions. It's gone now. Swallowed up by the storm." sensed Quan-Jang.

"Master Kora is right—the storm is growing. Flying the hunters over the Abyss would be foolhardy. Even in clear weather, energy from the Abyss can scramble a ship's senses. Blast! One of them should have stayed here to let us know what we're dealing with. Tasha knows better!" exclaimed Hawk.

Quan-Jang turned to Butch, stroking the winged Rancor's chin.

"Perhaps the hunters are grounded, but Butch was born to the storm. She can fly it." told Quan-Jang.

"'Butch'?" questioned Rori.

"Shae Koda named her. You two take Sek'nos' mount—it may scent its rider. I will follow shortly. Rancors have thick hides and her wounds are not severe. Perhaps I can stop them from above." explained Quan-Jang.

Quan-Jang mounted Butch while Rori and Hawk climbed onto Sek'nos' mount, riding off into the storm.

XXX

Shae Koda was frustrated. She had been trying for the past half hour to get her comm. to work, but all she got was static. Shae wanted to throw the comm. to the ground and stomp on it, but restrained herself. She was a Je'daii Journeyer. And she would act like it, no matter how much she wished to give into her frustration.

"I give up! Storm's still jamming the comm.! There's no chance of contacting anyone." huffed Shae.

Shae was not the only Journeyer growing frustrated. Tasha had grown increasingly irritable and sore the longer they continued walking.

"I hate this place! My garments are ruined, I'm soaked, I'm filthy, and all the plants scratch. Look, my hands are bleeding!" complained Tasha.

"Oh, for…Suck it up, princess. I told you to keep to the rocks, but, no, you had to walk over the 'nice soft sand.' I told you it was _mucksand!_ " sharply spoke Shae.

Sek'nos ignored the girls' argument, keeping his attention on the storm that raged all around them.

"Seen a lot of storms on Tython, but never one this massive." observed Sek'nos.

"Me neither. And it keeps getting worse. What's causing it?" wondered aloud Shae.

Tasha pointed ahead of her, getting the other two Journeyers attention.

"Who cares what's causing the stupid storm! But if you want to find the stranger— _that's_ where he's gone. The Abyss of Ruh!" stated Tasha.

Shae resisted the urge to groan and smack her forehead.

"Great. Just great. Had to be the Abyss. I went there with Master Quan-Jang a month back to get some specimens and I almost died!" muttered Shae.

"Yeah, but 'almost dead' isn't dead. Tracking in the Abyss is always tough, but it's a challenge I was made for. I've got a nose like a tracker cat!" gloated Sek'nos.

"yeah. And the face to match." mocked Shae.

"You like my face. Admit it!" teased Sek'nos.

"Not as much as _you_ like it! Maybe the princess likes it even better." joked Shae.

Tasha had had enough of her companions' useless banter. Turning on her heels, Tasha Ryo faced Shae Koda and Sek'nos Rath.

"Enough blather. Let's find this Xesh and be done with it!" exclaimed Tasha.

"'Blather'?" said Shae.

"And you quit calling me 'princess'!" snapped Tasha.

The three Journeyers made their way into the Abyss, Tasha at the lead. The path they took was rocky and unstable, causing the three to cautiously watch each footstep. Shae could not help but remember who was the one to suggest the current path the Journeyers were taking.

"Whose bright idea was this anyway? Oh. Right…" commented Shae.

Tasha ignored the red head, storming down the path ahead of her two traveling companions.

XXX

Xesh stumbled further into the strange landscape. His mind is dazed—his wounds burn. The land is strange hand harsh, slicing at him as he stumbled on. Liquid that should cool burns him. The storm hammers at him.

What happened? The ship exploded before the crashing! He remembered that. But _why_ did it explode? Perhaps sabotage—but by _whom?_ The crash concussed him. His wounds rob him of his strength. He is drained by his confusion. Darkness takes him

XXX

From the dark moon of Bogan, Daegen Lok watched the Force Storm gathering on Tython. He had witnessed many storms on the planet from his prison. This mass of clouds swirls with a dark energies of hurricane force. It is unnatural. And completely intoxicating.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

A meeting of the Masers' Council had been called at Akar Kesh. Master Ketu was the only one physically attending the meeting at Akar Kesh. The five of the other eight Temple Masters attended the meeting through holograms.

Kora Ryo was in deep thought. The Twi'lek Temple Master's light coloured robes flowed around her, her hat covered lekku tossed over her shoulders. All could sense the confusion and worry the female Temple Master felt, though she did her best to hide it.

"According to the records in Kaleth, a storm with this much power has only been seen on Tython once before—10, 000 years ago—the day the Tho Yor brought our forebears to Tython. The very Force that guides us seems unbalanced." explained Kora.

The Wookiee Je'daii Temple Master of Padawan Kesh, the Temple dedicated to training Je'daii initiates, Ruhr, roared his own opinion on the increasing Force Storm.

[Every Je'daii felt the deaths when the alien ship crashed. Keen, too, was the sense of overwhelming _darkness._ Do you believe, Master Ketu, that the crash caused the storm?] wondered Ruhr.

"Yes." answered Ketu.

A small messenger droid flew into the meeting chamber. Master Ketu easily caught the messenger droid, turning it on. A holographic image of Master Quan-Jang appeared.

"Ah…Master Quan-Jang has sent word." said Ketu.

The holographic image of Master Quan-Jang began to speak.

" _The Force Storm has made our comms useless—so I hope my little droid gets to you, Master Ketu. You were correct—little is left of the alien craft. The Dark Side of the Force permeates the wreckage and refuses to dissipate. I believe it feels the storm. The dark-side energy focuses on one being—a lone survivor of the crash. Rangers Hawk Ryo and Rori Fenn have followed this being into the Abyss of Ruh. There are signs that Journeyers Tasha Ryo, Shae Koda, and Sek'nos Rath found the survivor first—as well as signs of a battle. I believe they have followed the stranger into the Abyss."_ explained Quan-Jang's message.

The mention of the Journeyers caught all the masters by surprise. Kora Ryo and Miarta Sek were especially worried for their kin who had travelled into the Abyss of Ruh, a place few had ever come back from alive.

"Masters, gather all at the temples. We must meditate as one and attempt to _dissipate_ the dark-side energy…and this storm. We must regain Balance in the Force…before Tython itself becomes our enemy." ordered Ketu.

XXX

Deep in the Abyss of Ruh, the Force Storm continued to rage. Journeyers Shae Koda, tasha Ryo, and Sek'nos Rath had temporarily taken shelter in a cave while they waited out the worst of the storm.

"Good. Good. We'll just stay here a bit…until the lightning stops. Just until the lightning stops…" muttered Tasha.

The dark energy of the storm was scaring Tasha, driving her to the edge of insanity. Sek'nos Rath was faring much better than his Twi'lek companion. The Sith embraced the dark energy flooding his senses, letting the dark energy dance at his fingertips in the form of lightning.

"You feel it, Shae? The energy of Tython—like a living thing. Dancing on my fingertips. It's like feeling _alive_ for the first time…" invigoratively spoke Sek'nos.

Shae could not hear the Sith, or even acknowledge his existence at the moment. Her mind was clouded as a result of the storm. It caused Shae to hallucinate. To see things that was not really there.

"Mother? Father?" coldly asked Shae.

Two adult humans of Dathomiri descent, identified by the green triangle tattoo on their forehead, stood before Shae Koda. The Dathomiri descended humans were Shae Koda's parents, recognizable by their bright red hair and indistinguishable clothing and armour.

"Shae…child…" said Shae's parents.

"Mother, Father…You—I'll kill you!" shouted Shae.

Shae charged at her parents, the forcesaber activating upon her will. Sek'nos tackled the human girl to the ground, holding her down with all his might. No matter how hard Shae struggled she could not break free of Sek'nos' grasp.

"Enough of this stupid rivalry between you two! Leave Tasha alone!" commanded Sek'nos.

"Let me go, you idiot! Not the princess, my _parents!_ There!" snapped Shae.

"You're insane!" declared Sek'nos.

"No! They _abandoned_ me!" stated Shae.

"They died— _gloriously_ —in the Despot War! At the gates of Kaleth, by Hadiya's hand! You're talking rot! They died as _heroes!_ Their names will live _forever_ in the Tomes of Knowledge! You should _wish_ to die a death so glorious! _I_ do!" exclaimed Sek'nos.

"Let me go and I'll grant your wish!" snarled Shae.

Shae struggled against Sek'nos, almost escaping the Sith's grasp. The Sith and human fought each other, going at each other worse than a predator toying with its prey. Tasha tried to reach out and stop the fighting, but the Twi'lek could not see her companions. The darkness was overwhelming her, clouding her senses, making her blind.

"Sek'nos Rath? Shae Koda? I can't see you. All I see is darkness. All I _feel_ is darkness. Swallowed…sinking…into darkness… I am tied to Tython _and_ Shikaakwa…my mother _and_ father…I can never satisfy both…never satisfy either. Bound to both by duty…torn by duty…" painfully spoke Tasha.

Shae Koda forgot about her anger towards Sek'nos, for the moment. The red head turned her rage onto a new target, the Twi'lek. Charging forward, forcesaber drawn, Shae Koda let her anger guide her every action.

" _Your_ people followed Hadiya, brought death to feed her ambition!" shouted Shae.

"Yes…But they did not _know_ her…" stated Tasha.

"I…don't… _care!_ The witch killed my parents!" yelled Shae.

The forcesaber was inches away from Tasha's throat. One swing and the Twi'lek's head would role free from her shoulders, Shae's need for revenge fulfilled. Tasha knelt before the enraged young woman, prepared for the killing blow. The action surprised Shae enough for her to stay her hand, for the moment.

"Hadiya killed my grandfather and his eldest son, too—because they would not bend to her will. We all dwell in darkness… The storm—it takes us out of balance! The dark-side energies will devour us!" cried Tasha.

Tears slowly fell down Tasha's face. Shae saw the tears in Tasha's eyes, and instantly returned to her senses. She dropped the forcesaber, the weapon deactivating as it hit the ground. The young woman took the Twi'lek's hand, each lending the other some of their strength.

" _I_ won't let the darkness take us…" swore Shae.

Sek'nos took Tasha's other hand, lending his own strength to the two girls.

"No… _we_ won't. We are stronger than that. We are _Je'daii._ " declared Sek'nos.

Sek'nos and Shae pulled Tasha to her feet. The human, Sith and Twi'lek each raised a hand above their head, drawing strength from the Force and each other as they tried to regain balance within themselves.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no fear, there is power." began Tasha.

"I am the heart of the Force. I am the revealing fire of Light." continued Shae.

"I am the mystery of Darkness in _Balance_ with chaos and harmony, immortal in the Force." concluded Sek'nos.

Reciting the Je'daii Code gave the Journeyers strength, helping them return to balance.

"That's…better. But if _we_ were affected by the storm, what about the shadow warrior? What about _Xesh?_ How do we find him?" asked Shae.

"Simple. He'll be where everything is darkest." answered Sek'nos.

The three companions continued on with their journey, travelling deeper and deeper into the Abyss. They journeyed to the strongest concentration of dark energy, knowing that's where Xesh and the answers to their questions would be found.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

 _Explosions wracked the Rakata vessel_ Devourer. _Mortally wounded, the leviathan class ship plunges in fiery death to the world bellow. Panic engulfed the crew, Rakata and slave alike. The only chance of survival was if the crew reached the escape pods. But there were not enough escape pods on board for all the crew. Predor Tul'kar saw an easily solution to the problem._

" _Kill these slaves! Clear my path to the escape pods! And tell me, how did these miserable animals sabotage my ship?" demanded Tul'kar._

" _They did not, Predor Tul'kar! Nor did an enemy vessel attack us!" explained a Rakata officer._

 _Tul'kar raised his force pike, cutting down three more slaves. The Predor and his soldiers rushed to the escape pod. The Rakata charged with guarding the Predor's personal escape pod had been slain._

" _Who did_ this?! _Who slew my guards?!" snarled Tul'kar._

 _A weapon is activated, the wielder easily striking down its target. Tul'kar and his soldiers are easily killed. They die wondering who killed them. He knows._

Xesh's eyes snapped open. He was the one who had caused the _Devourer_ to crash. He had killed his Predor. His _master._ Why would he kill his master? And why could he not remember the motivation for doing so?

A dream ago, Xesh was on the _Devourer._ His home. He was now in a deep nightmare which threatened to devour him alive. The Force Hound had unknowingly been dragged into a cave while he was asleep by a colony of massive white spiders. The spiders had bound him in silk, crawling over his restrained form. They threatened to consume him from the inside out.

Xesh would not become prey to a bunch of pitiful creepy crawlers. The Force Hound drew strength from the Dark Side of the Force, summoning up a storm of Force lightning. One by one, the spiders were killed by the Force Hound's lightning. Xesh knew it was the destiny of the strong to prey on the weak. He will not be weak. He kills without remorse.

The Force Hound staggered to his feet. Survival was the prime instinct of all species. On this hostile world, Xesh knows he cannot let his guard down. To survive he must escape. Not only from the creatures that inhabit this world…but what lies within his own exhausted mind.

This deep abyss swelled with energy from the Dark Side. Shadows manifest. Those who perished on the _Devourer_ have come for him—from beyond death, to take him down. Xesh runs deeper into the abyss. The shadows follow.

XXX

Aloft the Abyss of Ruh, Quan-Jang can see into the heart of the dark storm.

The storm felt like the depths of the Chasm itself! Hawk Ryo was nearly lost there. Daegen Lok went mad… Daegen Lok. Master Quan-Jang's most promising student, once upon a time. The master swore he would not lose Shae as he had Lok. He could sense his apprentice, alive…shrouded in darkness—walking deeper into the Abyss of Ruh. Quan-Jang had warned his apprentice about that place, consumed completely in the Dark Side of the Force.

Quan-Jang did not know if Shae followed after someone into the Abyss or if the darkness itself led his apprentice. He could feel it, too…a creeping madness—like lightning beneath the skin.

"Fly beast—by my will, fly! I _will_ find Shae Koda!" swore Quan-Jang.

Deeper in the Rift, Hawk Ryo and Rori Fenn followed the ever growing dark energy from the back of Sek'nos Rath's mount.

"Anything?" asked Hawk.

"Nothing. This storm is messing with the sensor goggles. And it's getting worse…" responded Rori.

Lightning hit the ground near the Je'daii, causing their mount to panic. Hawk put his hands on the creature's neck, trying to calm the beast with the Force. Rori held on tight to Hawk, trying not to be bucked off the riding mount's back.

"Hold fast! Easy. Easy! Feels like the old days, back when _we_ where Journeyers, Rori. Except you held me tighter then." recalled Hawk.

"Stop it, Hawk. There are reasons we cannot be together—and they haven't changed. We must concentrate on the Force, on the _Balance_ —and on finding our lost Je'daii." remarked Rori.

"Aye…if we can keep our senses in this place." said Hawk.

Putting all thoughts of their past relationship to the side, Hawk and Rori focused on finding the Journeyers and locating the dark anomaly that caused the imbalance of Tython.

XXX

Hideous, purple skinned three eyed beast chased Xesh deeper into the Rift. The shadowed wraiths circled the Force Hound. Xesh sees his pursuers clearly now. Not wraiths, but flesh-and-blood beasts, powerful and ravenous. The scent of their blood lust is intoxicating to the dark Force user. Flesh and blood he can fight.

Xesh unleashed his lightning unto the beasts. The beasts are unaffected. They seem to devour the lightning. Xesh could sense the beast's heartbeat racing with his own. He smiled savagely. This is not his first arena. Not his first fight to the death.

He had fought a slave named Isk in the arena on Byss. Isk had been rumored to be one of Skal'nas' best hounds. They fought for the pleasure of their Rakata masters. Arena rules. Fight without mercy. Fight to survive. Fight to the death.

The arena on Byss. The arena in the Rift. No difference. The stakes then… The stakes now. No difference. Conquer or die.

Xesh grabbed a handful of thorns and threw them at the beast, just as he had redirected the spike Isk had thrown at him in the arena on Byss so long ago. In the arena, one used what was on hand. They had to strike without hesitation. They had to strike to kill. They had to strike to live. They had to fight on.

Fight on. Fight on. Fight on.

A rift worm tunneled up from the stone ground. The rift worm grabbed the beast off of Xesh, eating it whole. The Force Hound took this opportunity to escape. It was just like in the arena. One escaped if they could. If destiny allowed it. If not—face the foe. Fight on…until…you can't.

The rift worm had finished with the beast and now it wanted the Force Hound. Xesh had still not recovered from the crash and his fight with the Je'daii. His energy was drained. It seemed that fate had chosen the way the Force Hound would die, eaten alive on an alien planet. Xesh fell to his knees, accepting his fate as the rift worm was about to consume him.

The rift worm never got the chance to consume the hound. Xesh looked up to see the three Je'daii he had fought standing atop a hill. The Sith—Sek'nos—had tossed a rock at the rift worm, temporarily driving it away from the Force Hound.

"Yeah, you slim-sodden pile of worm droppings— _I_ threw that! More to toss at your ugly head! You want to play?" yelled Sek'nos.

The rift worm turned its attention to the Sith, abandoning its attempt to consume the Force Hound. Sek'nos distracted the rift worm while Shae and Tasha rushed to Xesh's aid.

"Gak…I said…you want to play, worm-breath? Tasha! Shae! Move! _Now!_ " shouted Sek'nos.

Just as quickly as it had lost interest in the Force Hound, the rift worm turned back with greater vengeance. This time it targeted the hound and those who helped him.

"You were supposed to keep it _distracted,_ Sek'nos!" exclaimed Shae.

Sek'nos quickly joined his companions, trying to draw the beast's attention towards him. The rift worm cornered the three Je'daii and the hound by a cliff wall. With nowhere left to run, the Je'daii were forced to stand and fight. Even with their combined Force power, the rift worm kept coming at the Je'daii, lightning sparking and flaring about its gaping mouth.

"Even together we cannot hold it back!" panted Tasha.

"Wonderful—had to be a saarl!" muttered Shae.

"A what?" asked Sek'nos.

"Rift worm. Didn't breathe Force lightning the last time Master Quan-Jang and me tried to catch one. Did almost kill us, though." explained Shae.

"You and Master Quan-Jang seem to do that a lot. How do you fight it?" heavily breathed Sek'nos.

"You don't. Mostly—you _run._ " answered Shae.

Xesh observed the Je'daii. He knows why his enemies seek to shield him from the beast. They do not want to be robbed of their victory kill. While the Je'daii were distracted with the saarl, the Force Hound snuck away.

"Remember how we felt in the cave? What if the Force Storm drove the saarl up from the Abyss? What if the storm affects everything on Tython? Nothing—no one will be safe!" realised Tasha.

Shae tried to activate the forcesaber, but the weapon refused to ignite its blade.

"We could make good use of that glow-sword right now, Shae!" stated Sek'nos.

"You think?! I've been trying, but it's not working!" angrily replied Shae.

From high on the rock cliff, Xesh watched the Je'daii struggle against the saarl. The Force Hound savored the red darkness of the Je'daii's fear. Raw anger pushes his joy away. He cannot leave. Not yet.

"Come _on,_ you cursed thing! Power on! I…I _command_ you!" demanded Shae.

"Female! Toss me the Weapon! The forcesaber is no good to you! You cannot ignite it!" emotionlessly said Xesh.

"No." replied Shae.

Under normal circumstances, Shae would never give the Force Hound back his weapon, and her companions would agree with her. But these were not normal circumstances, and Sek'nos Rath realised this.

"Toss it, Shae! Unless you're planning to club the saarl with it, it's the best hope we got!" stated Sek'nos.

"Blast. Here!" said Shae.

Reluctantly, Shae tossed the forcesaber to Xesh. The Force Hound caught his weapon.

It's all one world. It's all one fight. Arena rules always apply. No mercy, just like when he faced Isk on Byss. Show no weakness. And that's what Xesh did.

Xesh turned from the cliff. Shae Koda stared at the Force Hound as her walked away from the Je'daii, abandoning them to the saarl.

"Xesh? Xesh! What are you doing? Help us!" yelled Shae.

One world. One fight. Arena rules always apply.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The Force Storm strengthened and intensified, booming along stone anyone walls…inimical to man and beast. The storm raged wildly all across Tython. Master Quan-Jang held on tightly to the winged Rancor, Butch, who was being tossed around in the howling winds with no more difficulty than a leaf.

"Up, you beast! Up!" commanded Quan-Jang.

But it was no use. Butch fell to the ground, her wings shredded. Rori and hawk ran to the Temple Master's aid, hoping he would still be alive and unharmed.

"Master!" called Rori.

"Quan-Jang! Do you live?!" shouted Hawk.

The Rangers found the Master. Quan-Jang stood over Butch, calming the creature as he eased her pain.

"I do. But Butch's wings are shredded and she is exhausted. I can ask no more of her. Live or die—she remains here." stated Quan-Jang.

"Our beast is spent as well." told Rori.

"Then we must challenge the Abyss of Ruh on foot. Our path lies ahead—in the teeth of the storm…as do our three Journeyers and their quarry." explained Quan-Jang.

XXX

Sek'nos, Tasha and Shae tried their best to fight the saarl, but none of their attacks had proven to affect the great rift worm.

The Twi'lek dodged to the side, avoiding a lightning bolt sent out by the saarl. Shae attacked the beast's left, only having to dodge to keep the massive jaws of the saarl from consuming her. Sek'nos tossed a rock at the saarl. The beast did not even react to the rock, continuing on with its attack. Tasha was just about ready to give up.

"This isn't working!" exclaimed Tasha.

"Has the saarl eaten us yet? Then keep throwing! And go for higher ground!" shouted Sek'nos.

Shae glared at the Sith, striking again at the saarl with all her remaining strength.

"If _you_ didn't make me give our only weapon back to that greasy pile of Rancor droppings, I'd be carving saarl steaks right now! He'd better hope I don't catch him!" weakly snarled Shae.

Hidden above, the Force Hound Xesh watched, unconcerned. He knows all three cannot survive this. He wondered who will be the first sacrifice. Cull the weakest warrior, of course—the Twi'lek girl they called Tasha. It was what he would do. She would serve as a distraction while the other two ran, leaving her for the creature. An insignificant loss.

The saarl riled up, shooting bolts of Force lightning from its mouth. One bolt hits Tasha, causing the young Twi'lek girl to scream out in pain. Tasha fell to the ground, unconscious.

This is the moment Xesh knew the other Je'daii had been waiting for. He expected the Sith and Dathomiri to run, leaving the Twi'lek to her fate. Instead, what happened next caught Xesh completely off guard. The Sith actually ran in front of the fallen Twi'lek, using his body as a shield between the beast and the girl.

"Back! Stand away from her!" commanded Sek'nos.

The saarl struck the Sith down with its tail. The Sith fell, landing beside the Twi'lek.

This makes no sense. Why would the Sith risk himself to save the Twi'lek? She was far weaker than him. Her death would have been an insignificant loss.

Xesh tried to make sense of what he had just seen. Perhaps the Sith was no more than thick-headed brawn. That had to be it. The Sith was easy prey, but Dathomiri were cunning. The red-haired female would see her opportunity and take it. It's what he would do. She will run… She had to.

The red-haired female stood her ground. Armed with only a long branch, the Dathomiri stood her ground before the saarl. The Force Hound could sense the female's fear—her heart racing, breath rasping in her lungs, Force senses on edge. Walking the thin line between life and death. Intoxicating.

As suddenly as the female's fear had appeared, it vanished. The Force Hound was confused. She does not run. She will die protecting the fallen, the weak. Never, in all his journeys, has he seen this…felt this…

"Death and blood!" cried Xesh.

The Force Hound ignited his blade, charging into battle. The female soon joins him. They act together, no words passing, as one in the Force.

Tasha Ryo slowly opened her eyes. Forcing herself up, the Twi'lek crawled to the unconscious form of Sek'nos Rath. She placed a hand on the Sith's chest, trying to draw the strength to heal him. But she had none. Tasha barely had enough strength to keep her eyes open, let alone heal Sek'nos.

Luckily, reinforcements had finally arrived.

"Shae Koda! Above! We are rescued!" joyously called out Tasha.

Atop a hill stood Rori Fenn, Hawk Ryo and Quan-Jang. They had arrived just in time.

"Master Quan-Jang! The storm's vortex forms above us!" observed Rori.

"It focuses on the warrior with the blade of light. Quell him while I focus on the storm." instructed Quan-Jang.

Rori Fenn and Hawk Ryo charged into battle at each other's side, as they had done hundreds of times before.

"Snout or belly?" asked Hawk.

"Snout." answered Rori.

Hawk attacked the creature's slide, cutting away at it with his sword. Rori distracted the creature, allowing Shae and Xesh to get to safety.

"Shae! Get behind my blade!" ordered Rori.

From the hilltop, Quan-Jang studied the fury of the storm howling above him. He briefly wondered if the message he had sent to Akar Kesh reached Master Ketu and the Council. Alone against the storm's wrath, Quan-Jang meditated, delving deep into the Force by which a Je'daii was bound to all living things..dark and light… The force by which all Je'daii are bound together.

"Shae! No! get clear!" shouted Rori.

"Hey! Monster! Come get me!" taunted Shae.

The saarl chased after the female. Xesh could not let the female—Shae—come to harm. Lunging at the creature, the Force Hound landed on the saarl's head.

"Beast! Look me in the eye. See your death!" hissed Xesh.

Xesh plunged his blade into the saarl's eye. The beast cried out in pain, bursts of lightning erupting from its body. The electrical energy passed through Xesh, causing the Force Hound to scream. Energy spiraled from the saarl into the storm above.

Xesh stood his ground, continuing to fight against the beast.

"Name's Xesh—he's the lone survivor from the crashed ship!" informed Shae.

"He's also the nexus of the storm! If we can take him down we may be able to calm it down! Xesh! Surrender and we will not harm you!" spoke Rori.

The Force Hound felt their power—honed in on him. He has made a mistake. These are not allies after all. They are the enemy.

In the teeth of the raging storm, Master Quan-Jang centered himself. The master felt Tython out of balance. Skewed to the dark side, the planet itself reacts, the seas churning, the land quaking, the winds howling. The Force is at war with Tython. Then, through the pitch black darkness, he sensed points of light—the other Temple Masters in meditation. They are as one in a conference of power. The masters know all too well the cost of war. This war could cost them their homeworld.

Within the storm, Quan-Jang sensed the darkness. He felt the anger and fear of the Force-sensitives on the strange ship dying at once…coalesced energy becoming a dark, hungry beast. The storm feeds off Xesh and he off it—a terrible synergy.

"I will not surrender! Death to you all!" yelled Xesh.

The darkness of the storm blinded the Je'daii.

"Can you see Xesh?" asked Hawk.

"I _sense_ him in the darkness, but there is no getting near him! The winds are too strong!" said Rori.

The storm reacted to Xesh's anger. It is like it knows Master Quan-Jang's intentions. Like the Force Hound, it will not surrender. Quan-Jang would not relent. One or the other—perhaps both—will die here. As the Force wills.

The master was ready. As one with the other Temple Masters in meditation, Quan-Jang knows peace and focus. He is the conductor of their will. When the balance is toppled, when the darkness overwhelms the light, there is nothing left but to banish the darkness…to allow the light back in.

A beam of pure white energy struck down the Force Hound. The energy pulsated from Quan-Jang, consuming him as it did the Force Hound.

"Master Quan-Jang! No!" desperately called out Shae.

Raged filled the young woman. Shae picked up the forcesaber Xesh had dropped, charging at the dark Force user. She pinned the stranger down, igniting the forcesaber.

"My master might be dead because of you! You deserve _death!_ " angrily stated Shae.

"I expect it. I sought a good death in battle, but this is my fate. So be it. When your people eat my body, you should have the honour portion—my heart. You were very brave." weakly spoke Xesh.

Xesh waited for the female to strike. Instead, he felt her climb off his chest and drop the forcesaber.

"Stranger, that in not our way." told Shae.

"You…are very odd…beings…" said Xesh.

Xesh closed his eyes, darkness claiming him

XXX

The Force Hound awoke to a female gray and blue skinned female Selkath standing over him. Unknown to Xesh was the Selkath that stood over him was Calleh of Mahara Kesh, the Temple of healing. Calleh was the join Temple Master of Mahara Kesh alongside her mate, Naro.

"Have you come…to claim…my heart?" weakly asked Xesh.

"Ah, you are awake. Hmm. All of these old scars. You have led a brutal life. More than the Abyss did this to you. Poor child. I will not harm you. You are in Mahara Kesh, the Temple of Healing. My name is Calleh, a healer." gently spoke Calleh.

"What is a…healer? Will you kill me now?" wondered Xesh.

"No, child." reassured Calleh.

Ten days passed before Xesh and the Je'daii were given the clear by Temple Master Calleh.

Shae Koda and Sek'nos Rath were visiting master Quan-Jang, who was still bedridden.

"Glad to see you on your feet again, Sek'nos." spoke Quan-Jang.

"Ah, you know me, Master. Not a rift worm born that can keep me down for long!" laughed Sek'nos.

Tasha walked into the recovery room with her mother, Master Naro and Master Ketu. Sek'nos enthusiastically greeted the Twi'lek, taking her into a firm embrace.

Quan-Jang kept his focus on his apprentice. He had been told that Shae had managed to activate the weapon the stranger—Xesh—carried and the master wanted to know how his apprentice had done it.

"Shae, I hear you ignited the Force Hound's weapon. Hawk says no other Je'daii has been able to accomplish this. How?" questioned Quan-Jang.

"I don't know _how_ I did it, master. I was angry—unbalanced. I thought Xesh had killed you!" explained Shae.

"You must keep your anger in check, Shae, or you will wind up on Bogan." stated Quan-Jang.

"Yes, Master." said Shae.

Tasha pulled her mother off to the side, wishing to speak with her in conference.

"Mother, how is the stranger—Xesh?" asked Tasha.

"Masters Calleh and Naro say his body heals, Tasha, but he suffered a severe concussion and his memory is clouded. He's refused all the healers' effects to help him remember more, and they will not force him." informed Kora.

"Perhaps _I_ can help him." suggested Tasha.

"Why would you think this Xesh would allow _you_ to help, Tasha?" wondered Kora.

"I don't really understand it, but I share a… _bond_ with Xesh. Sek'nos and Shae feel this empathic bond as well—and a shared _vision_ drew us all to the crash site." explained Tasha.

"Very well, daughter—if the Masters agree you may try." reluctantly agreed Kora.

After receiving clearance from the Masters, Tasha was led to the cell Xesh was being held in. The Force Hound looked up when he heard the door to his cell open. The Twi'lek girl—Tasha—entered his cell and sat across from Xesh.

"Aren't you afraid to be in my cage with me?" asked Xesh.

"Do you _sense_ fear in me?" gently said Tasha.

"No." responded Xesh.

Tasha knew she had to be careful when talking to the Force Hound. Even wounded and in a cell, Xesh could still attack her. It would take the guards a few minutes to reach the cells, giving the Force Hound more than enough time to inflict serious damage.

"You told Shae Koda that you were willing to let her eat your heart. Would you be willing to allow me into your mind, instead?" cautiously asked Tasha.

"Why ask permission? I am _defeated_ —a _prisoner._ Yours to do with as you will." bitterly said Xesh.

"It is my will that you should not come to harm. Don't you want to remember who you are?" asked Tasha.

"Yes. I want that." replied Xesh.

"Then open your mind to me." told Tasha.

The two entered meditation. Tasha felt Xesh lower his mental shields, allowing her to reach out and touch his mind. Dozens of memories flashed before the Twi'lek's eyes, almost too fast for her to properly decipher.

"By the moons! I see… a dark world, with huge ships like the one that crashed here…all imbued with darkness. They have created armies…taken worlds…slaughtered and enslaved their inhabitants! A child…with the same tattoo as you. You as a child, Xesh? Yes. I sense… _nothing_ in you…no empathy… No _light._ Only darkness. Only shadow. What did those monsters do to you?!" sympathetically spoke Tasha.

Tears freely flowed down Tasha's cheeks. Xesh was confused by the Twi'lek's eyes leaking water, but he did not show it.

"I am as I was made. Born to be a Force Hound. Fated to serve my masters." plainly stated Xesh.

The sound of footsteps was heard outside the cell. Xesh and Tasha took up to see Shae, Sek'nos, Master Ketu, Master Kora, and Masters Calleh and Naro standing outside the Force Hound's cell. Tasha exited the cell, knowing her time speaking to Xesh was over. As the cell door slid closed, Shae Koda stared at the prisoner inside.

"I'm not buying it. You feel nothing? Then why come back and save us from the saarl?" questioned Shae.

"What I felt..what I _saw_ …is difficult for me to explain. I…could not let your light be extinguished. I could not bear that…" confusedly explained Xesh.

Master Ketu had had enough of these useless questions. The leader of the Je'daii Council directed everyone's attention, just as he did when a Council meeting became unruly.

"The stranger…this…Force Hound, Xesh, is very much out of balance. His arrival brought that imbalance to our world. Before my journey here, I conferred with the other masters. We are in agreement as what needs to be done. Nothing I have seen here changes that decision. Xesh must be sent to Bogan." declared Ketu.

The Journeyers were outraged with the Temple Master's decision.

"Master Ketu— _no!_ Those who have been sent to Bogan—like Daegen Lok— _chose_ the dark! What good will it do Xesh to meditate on Ashla when he doesn't know what the light is? Bogan is just another prison for him!" reasoned Shae.

"Please, masters, the Force led us to Xesh as surely as the Tho Yor called our ancestors to Tython!" exclaimed Sek'nos.

"The Will of the Force brought Xesh to us. Can't he be given the chance to walk the path of the Je'daii?" asked Tasha.

Ketu sighed. He saw the logic in the Journeyers' words, but his decision was final.

"Your empathy and compassion do you credit, Journeyers—but it is clear that Xesh is dangerous to Tython. Whatever his potential, he is unbalanced in the Force and can wield devastating dark power. He will be sent to Bogan. In time, he may discover the Light Side of the Force and learn Balance." finalized Ketu.

In a few hours, Xesh was led to the hangar by Rangers Hawk and Rori. The Force Hound had been given a change of clothes and his hands were bound, the two Je'daii guards on either side of him.

"This is for your own good. My advice? Spend your time on Bogan meditating on the light side. That is the way to freedom." suggested Hawk.

"The Force you Je'daii understand is different than the one I know—the path of the shadow warrior. That same shadowed path lies before me. It leads to Bogan. Perhaps, it time, I will understand the Force as you do. I know I will not stay on Bogan forever." coldly spoke Xesh.

As Xesh was brought onto the ship, one could not help but feel a great shift in the Force. Something was about to happen on Tython. And somehow, someway, that stranger and those who found him were involved in it. Only time would tell what the stranger's appearance would do to affect Tython and those who lived there.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
